Misunderstandings
by nikita rowane
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are still hunting for their old enemy, Naraku. A chance encounter introduces the gang to Shahira and her own group, who seems to know quite a bit about the hanyou. wtf? -bad summary, just READ IT, it gets better as it goes-
1. Chapter 1

**'Kay, this is my first fanfic. Ever. Be nice people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any other characters associated with the show "Inuyasha" or the comic books. They are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi. But I own and copyright Shahirah, Sami, Ammar, Abdul, and the plot for this story, which I've thought on for a year.**

**Shahirah: It's no fair, why couldn't it have been me that thought up the silver haired hot dude with fluffy ears? pout **

**Inu-kun: You think I'm hot?**

**Shahirah: blushes ten shades of red Let's get on with the story then! Enjoy! turns and kisses Inuyasha I've wanted to do that since I first saw you, Inu-kun!**

**Inu-kun: blushes**

**Shahirah: Enjoy the story, my dear readers! It's gotta be at least satisfactory, cuz it's got Inu-kun in it!**

**Inu-kun: blushes and kisses Shahirah on the cheek**

A roar rang through the skies as Shahirah tore through the bushes, Snap Gloves on her hands. She could smell him...he was so close...her ears swiveled back and forth despite the wind rushing past them. Her brother Ammar, always lazy, was using her slipstream so he didn't have to work too hard to keep up with her.

The roar rang out again. "Abdul! Come around the back!" Shahirah called, and a great, winged creature flew into the sky.

"SIT!" came the cursed cry, and a thud was heard as Inuyasha was slammed into the ground for the third time that morning.

"Oi, wench! What was that for?" The dog-eared hanyou shouted into the ground. Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Because you called me a wench, stupid! Quit calling me that!"

Inuyasha was stunned. It had never bothered her before. Why did it bother her now?

He stood up a few seconds after he was able to move again, his head throbbing. He looked at her before slipping into the woods to be alone.

BIG mistake.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere until you say sorry! SIT SIT SIT!!!!" _Bam, bam, bam, _came the thuds that told her that he hadn't gotten far.

She had been very abusive to Inuyasha lately. Her temper had flared much more than normal, and Inuyasha had been her first and only victim. The others had looked on as he was sat many times, mostly for no reason. He had been sat out of the treetops, into rivers, against rocks, just about anywhere. For what reason, he did not know, but he was never allowed to be alone. He always had to be next to her and her loud mouth, or else he had to endure the wrath of the schoolgirl and those horrible prayer beads.

He finally managed to escape when Miroku saved him and caught Kagome's attention. He slipped into the forest as quietly as possible, and took a step forward. But before he could make another move, a scent slapped him in the face.

_Wolf demon, _he thought, then turned back into camp. Everyone else was oblivious to what his senses had picked up, and he roared, "I smell a wolf demon coming! Get ready for battle! Oh, and it's not Kouga!" He said the last sentence to answer Kagome's questioning face. He turned to the sky, gripping Tetsusaiga's hilt. He was ready. He was waiting.

Shahirah lifted her head and sniffed as she sailed through the trees. _Shit, he sensed us. _She thought, then rocketed upward, and came down hard on a fir tree. Then, a raspy, male voice spoke in her head. "_So close. so close, mistress." _

_"Thank you Abdul. You did good." _she replied in her thoughts. _Not too long now, and he will be gone. _She said to herself, before following in the directions the voice in her head was now giving.

Inuyasha sniffed, and moved his head from side to side, trying to figure out where it was coming from. Suddenly, Kagome screamed and he felt something come down on his back. Hard. His nose was filled with the scent of wolf, and he struggled to get up. He stared up and met bright green eyes.

"Hello." said the female wolf demon. "Time to die."

She brought a foot down hard on Inuyasha's head, hearing it crunch into the dirt with satisfaction. She leapt back and took off. "Try to catch me puppy!" She called. Inuyasha stood up, shaking the dirt from sleek silver hair and he snarled before he took off after her.

She was incredibly fast, and it took all of the strength in his body just to catch up with her. He couldn't keep up with her, however, and soon he lost sight of her again.

He cornered her in a clearing, and as he walked up to her menacingly, she pointed at him and a long black rope of energy whipped him hard upside the head. As he stood there, she threw the black Light Whip out again, and it wrapped itself around him. Before he could figure out what was going on, he was electrocuted.

As the Light Whip withdrew itself into the female's hand again, he struggled to stand up. His body occasionally rippled with black electricity, and it hurt every time he moved. His arm had been rendered completely useless, and his head throbbed every time he made a movement.

_Damn, she's so strong! How in the hell am I going to defeat her? _Inuyasha thought, the words going through his mind sliding in and out of focus. There was a rustle overhead, and both he and the she-wolf looked up to see the source of the noise.

Two males came down from the treetops, grabbing the female by the shoulders. Inuyasha watched in confusion as the female began thrashing. "Sami, Ammar! What in the HELL are you doing?!" she shrieked, thrashing harder.

The taller (and not to mention hotter hehehe) male began shouting too. "Sister! He is not the one! I am not lying to you Shahirah! He's the younger one, I swear!" he shouted.

The female stopped, looking at him in wonder. "Younger one? There's another?" she said, apparently bewildered. The two males nodded.

By now, Inuyasha was getting angry. "Younger? Two? Another? What the hell are you talking about?" he snarled, looking at the female with loathing in his eyes. She hissed, not looking away.

The taller male rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well, have you seen a demon by the name of Sesshoumaru?"

**Shahirah: Well, that's it! I know it's short, but I wanted a cliffie sooooo bad! Please review; if I get enough, I will post the next chapter. If I don't, I will drop this story. I will not post a story that people think is stupid or boring. **

**Inu-kun: Well, I should kill you for crushing my head, Shahirah. **

**Shahirah: I cannot believe I kissed you. **

**Inu-kun: I'm gonna steal your MacBook, Shahirah! grabs MacBook laptop**

**Shahirah: I'll remove -kun from your name!**

**Inu-kun: You wouldn't!**

**Shahirah: Try me.**

**Inu-kun (muttering): Bitch.**

**Shahirah: makes -kun disappear, and snatches MacBook**

**Inu: No, my -kun! **

**Shahirah: Ha. turns to readers, ignoring Inuyasha calling "Give me back my -kun!" Now, please review, or this story will be deleted. Save the story!**

**Inu: rolls eyes**

**Shahirah: Because you did that, you won't get your -kun back till the third chapter! If there is one.**

**Inu: whines Please review people! I want my -kun back!**

**Shahirah: What's so brilliant about your -kun anyway?**

**Inu: You wouldn't understand.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay I'm back! Thanks firebug29 and D.J.dude., this is for my first two reviewers! If it weren't for you guys the story would be gone:)**

Inuyasha froze. "Why do you ask me about Sesshoumaru?" he said, perplexed.

The male rubbed the back of his neck again and said, "Well, we are looking for him. Have you seen him recently?"

"No, we hate each other's guts." Inuyasha said dully, completely uninterested in conversing about Sesshoumaru. "What do you want with him anyway?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story… But before we try to explain, we should introduce ourselves." The male said, and the female snarled.

"Go ahead." Inuyasha replied sternly. He needed to figure out who the hell these demons were.

"Well, my name is Sami."-He bowed-"This is Ammar, my younger brother." He gestured to the much taller male to his left. "And this is my sister, Shahirah. She's the youngest, but most people think she's older than me." The female snarled again.

Inuyasha looked at them. Suddenly, there was a loud roaring noise and he was lifted off of his feet. Completely shocked, he forgot to try to get down.

"Abdul! Let him be!" Shahirah shouted, and before he had an inkling of what was going on, he was falling. He hit the ground with a loud _thud _that echoed through the trees.

"Owwww…" he groaned. Even for him, it hurt. He looked up to see a strange reptilian creature flying overhead. It landed about sixteen feet away from him, and he got a good look at the creature for the first time.

It was a dragon. It was about 48 feet long not counting the tail, which stretched out behind it and ended in a sharp and deadly looking arrowhead. Its thin and muscular body was quite long, and connected to its back were two large leathery wings, which were about 50 feet from tip to tip. Its head was perched atop a slender and long neck, and had four large spikes on the sides, where the neck and the head met. Its cat-like yellow eyes surveyed him with interest, and long pearly-white fangs peeked out from underneath its lips. The creature was an olive green color.

He stared. And stared. And stared some more. He had never seen a creature like it in his life.

It noticed that it was staring at him and a raspy male voice spoke, "Something wrong with how I look, half-breed?"

_Wait a second, did that creature just talk? _Inuyasha thought, and as though it could read his mind, the dragon spoke again. "Yes, I just spoke. Not only that, it was also a question. Now answer it if you value your life."

"Abdul!" Shahirah said warningly, and the dragon stepped backwards, if reluctantly.

"I still want to know what you want with Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, that. Well, he did something to Shahirah a long time ago, and she wants revenge. She thought that you were Sesshoumaru's ally." Sami said, his caramel eyes focused on Inuyasha's amber ones.

"What did he do?" Inuyasha pressed, but immediately regretted speaking when the dragon Shahirah called Abdul snarled menacingly in his throat. Shahirah made a clicking noise, and Abdul quieted down, but he still looked at Inuyasha with loathing in his eyes.

"She doesn't speak of that. It's kind of personal, and I respect her privacy." Ammar huffed.

"Well, I don't." Inuyasha growled as he turned towards Shahirah. She muttered something under her breath and within a few seconds he was suspended by his ankle in midair. The blood rushed to his head and he felt dizzy, but as suddenly as he had been thrown upwards, he crashed into the forest floor. It was worse than a sit.

Speaking of that, Kagome and the others came crashing through the underbrush, and came face to face with Abdul. Kagome screamed and leaped backwards, then saw Inuyasha on the ground. She grabbed her bow and arrow and aimed one for Shahirah's heart.

"Die!" Kagome screamed before releasing the arrow.

**Ok, there's chappy 2! I know it's short, but I am working on length. I am now answering questions for this and other things about the characters in this story, so please give me a shout!**

**Person (shouting): I give you a shout!**

**(rolls eyes) retard. **

**Ok, please press the cute little button to send your comments! Please, I love to hear what you have to say!**


	3. Author's Note::YOU NEED TO READ THIS!

**Sorry people. School has started, so updates will take longer. I am very sorry. Please don't hate me for this. I already hate myself for it. I even had the nerve to start a new story! It's not up yet, and I'm already addicted to writing it. It'll be very short, somewhere between 5-10 chapters, but it might end up being longer. It's called Behind My Golden Eyes, and it's something about how a simple misunderstanding brings things crashing down. Once I get the first chappy up (I will put it up at the same time I put in the third chapter of this story), you'll really like it. **

**So don't think I've abandoned you guys, it's just things are running slowly! **

**Luffy, **

**Shahirah abal **

**P.S. Please review people, it keeps me going. I'm sorry for short chapters and fruitless updates. Things will get better soon, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 3

**:ducks flying objects: GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN! GOMEN FOR SLOW UPDATES:falls to knees: PLEASE FORGIVE MEH!**

**:sighs: No Internet at my house, school, homework, missing cat, got a horse (YAY!!! MY DREAMS CAME TRUE!) and only Internet at my mom's work and at my grandmother's, neither of which I've been to in over a week, are my excuses. **

**Oh, and this story is kind of a cross between Fullmetal Alchemist, Eragon, Harry Potter, and Inuyasha. Fullmetal Alchemist because some can do alchemy and one of them has those gloves that Colonel Mustang uses to make flame, Eragon because of the dragons, Shades, and dragon riders, Harry Potter because some can do magic, and the rest is Inuyasha. I own none of these things, and so this will be the LAST disclaimer, as this one will last throughout the whole story. **

**Ok Inu, I promised, so you can have your –kun back:Makes –kun appear:**

**Inu-kun: Hallelujah!!!! Praise the Lord!  
Shahirah: You need to stop watching TV on Sundays… :Sigh: **

'**Kay people, I promise you this is the end of the author's note, so enjoy this next installment of Betrayed!**

That was where Abdul drew the line. He shot upwards; wings outstretched, he grabbed Kagome by the shoulders, his long talons breaking the skin. The arrow was inches away from Shahirah's face, and everyone thought that she would be hit.

Shahirah had ways of preventing such an un-noble death, however, and muttered an incantation under her breath. The arrow immediately acted as though it had just run into a brick wall. It stopped in midair and fell, landing on the arrowhead and lodging itself into the ground.

Abdul dropped Kagome, and the girl fell screaming to earth. She would have broken something had Inuyasha not leaped in at the last minute, catching her before she hit the ground.

Kagome didn't even say thanks to the hanyou, she just fought her way out of Inuyasha's arms and headed over to Abdul.

"Who do you think you are, dropping me like that?!" Kagome shouted, glaring into the dragon's catlike yellow eyes.

"I know who I am. I am a dangerous creature that could kill you with a flick of my claw." Abdul snorted in his sharp, reptilian voice.

Realizing he was right, she whimpered and ran behind Inuyasha, clutching the back of his haori. The dragon laughed. "Like that half-breed could protect you." He snarled, lips curled back to reveal shiny, curved fangs.

Kagome cried out in fear and gripped Inuyasha's haori even harder, causing him to cough as the collar tightened uncomfortably around his throat.

Kilala, meanwhile, was sizing Abdul up, prepared to attack. Shahirah rolled her eyes and said, "Demon slayer, I think it would be smart to call your cat off. If you don't, Abdul will attack, then I will have to resort to desperate measures."

Sango snorted. "Kilala can take care of herself."

At that moment, Abdul chose to attack. He came down upon Kilala, ready to dismember her.

At that instant, Shahirah raised two fingers two her mouth and blew. But instead of the whistling noise that was supposed to come out, there was nothing.

But instantly, every demon and dragon standing in front of her fell to the ground, crying out and covering his or her ears.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Inuyasha cried, his ears pinned to his skull, desperately trying to block out the torturous thing.

Kilala and Shippo were writhing on the ground, whimpering. Abdul was making a bloodcurdling screeching noise, and Sami and Ammar were on their knees, yelling in agony.

Shahirah slipped the fingers from her mouth, and everyone relaxed.

"I'll ask again. What the HELL was that?" Inuyasha snarled, looking Shahirah in the eyes.

"And I will answer, even though you will probably stare at me like I'm insane. It's called a Youkai Whistle." Shahirah replied, her voice cold and devoid of any emotion.

Sure enough, Inuyasha just stared.

"And that is…?" He said.

"A whistle that only youkai can hear." She finished.

He still looked confused, but he didn't press the matter.

Sami stood up, rubbing his pointed ears wearily. "Damn, Shahirah, I wish you wouldn't do that!" He muttered, and Ammar nodded in agreement.

"Live with it you two." Shahirah snorted before turning to Inuyasha, and her voice immediately turned businesslike.

"So, it appears to me, Inuyasha, that you don't like Sesshoumaru either." She said, and Inuyasha nodded.

"What's it to you?"

"Well, I had a thought that we could probably band up and take him down."

"Well, you thought wrong. Naraku's our main priority."

"We can help."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious!"

"Are not."

Shahirah rolled her eyes, then leaned forward and whispered something into the hanyou's ear.

"Blackmail." Sami whispered, and Ammar nodded in agreement as Inuyasha seemed to be considering whatever Shahirah just said.

"Fine. You have a deal." Inuyasha shook hands with Shahirah, and the she-wolf made a low whistling noise. Abdul, who had been engaged in a growling match with Kilala for the last twenty minutes, turned his head towards Shahirah and nodded.

An eerie glow surrounded the dragon, and he shrunk in size, until he was about 5 feet tall. Stretching his wings, which now had a wingspan of about 15 feet, Abdul turned and started walking, stopping in front of Sami and muttering something.

Sami nodded and turned to the others. "Apparently, we are traveling together now." He said.

Inuyasha and Shahirah started off, heading south while talking to each other in businesslike tones.

The others followed, and for a few minutes everything was silent except for the whispering of the wind and the sound of the two canines at front speaking.

It didn't last long, however, for suddenly Shahirah started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Inuyasha growled.

"It is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Looks like they're getting along pretty well." Ammar muttered.

Suddenly Sami smirked. He turned to Kagome and bowed to her. "I don't believe I caught your name." He said innocently.

Kagome smiled. "My name's Kagome."

"That's a lovely name. Mine is Sami, and I am humbled by your presence, Kagome." He said, and Kagome blushed.

Someone sniggered. Sami turned and glared daggers at Ammar, who tried to hide his smile.

"Dude, I know indifference works, but come _on!_" Ammar whispered. Sami rolled his eyes and turned back to Kagome.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sami. I hope things are well with you." Kagome said sweetly.

"Things are going nicely, and same to you, Kagome." Sami answered.

By now, Inuyasha had caught on to Sami and Kagome's conversation, and suddenly he was staring eye to eye with the male wolf, their faces hardly six inches apart.

"Watch it wolf. We don't need another Kouga." Inuyasha snarled.

Sami looked shocked. "You know Kouga?"

"Uh, yes. Now we don't need another one of him, so watch what you say to Kagome." Inuyasha replied, his voice still cold.

"Inuyasha! Why do you _insist _on interrupting?" Kagome cried, pushing the hanyou aside and stepped up to Sami. "Sorry about him, Sami, he's just hotheaded."

Sami smiled down at her. "It's all cool. He's right though. We _really _don't need another Kouga. But thankfully, I'm not a hopeless lover. I actually know if I have a chance with someone." He leaned down and whispered, "And you've caught my eye, Kagome."

She blushed. Then, everyone's head turned. Shahirah was glaring impatiently at them.

"Sorry to interrupt this lustful conversation guys"-Kagome and Sami blushed-"but we really need to get moving."

Nodding, everyone turned and followed the hanyou and she-wolf.

The journey had begun.

**So, how was that? Good, bad, five-star, omg-I'm-gonna-puke? Please tell meh! It was four pages on Word, so my length is getting better. I also have Character Profiles up, so all of the OCs can be explained outside of the story. I will put ALL of the characters up at once, so I don't have to keep updating it (damn aren't I lazy? Lol), but I will be careful not to put any spoilers. Now…:takes a swig of Coke: Before any of you start, LOOK AT THE FUCKING RATING! OF COURSE THERE WILL BE A LEMON! Duh lol well just so you know, I am VERY good at lemons. Or at least I think I am. Lol well, time for awards! **

**Award for the most loyal reviewer: firebug29 **

**Award for being the first to review: firebug29 **

**Award for understanding my slow updates: firebug29 **

**Can't you tell I love ya? **

**Luffs and inu plushies to firebug29, **

**Shahirah Abal **

**P.S. If you have an account on Horseland, please send me a message. I have three (gasp! Yes three!) accounts: player 3887867, player 3997530, and player 2942411. Please send a message to all three saying that you read Betrayed, Behind My Golden Eyes, or both!**


	5. Chapter 4

**MUWHA! I'M BACK AFTER A SMALL VACATION FROM THE INTERNET! **

**Okay, some things we need to go over: **

**First off, I take back what I said in the previous author's note. I really don't know if this story will have a lemon or not. I know BMGE will, but it depends if it will fit in with the story line. Two pairings, both OC/Character pairings, will have pups, but whether it will have the "natural action" (rofl) or not will depend. **

**Second, this story will have HUGE time leaps, simply because they are needed, and what happens between the times is not beneficial to the story at all. Here are my **_**predictions**_** of the time leaps (in order of how I **_**think**_** they will appear): **

**3 month TL (TL stands for time leap), this chappy **

**8 month TL, chap. 9 **

**12 year TL (zomg!) perhaps chap. 16**

**There will probably be more, but I'm not sure. **

**LASTLY, there will be some heart tugging moments. Prepare your tissues for the later chapters! **

**Luffies, **

**Shahirah Abal (damn that was one LONG A/N!)**

_Crash_

…

_Bam _

…

_Crack _

"OWWWWWWWW!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, AMMAR?" Shahirah called.

_Smash _

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Ooohhhkaaaayyyyy…" Shahirah muttered when she heard Sami curse.

_Whap _

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shahirah, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stared at each other. Abdul, however, sighed and said, "I think they're sparring."

"Well, that would explain it." Inuyasha and Shahirah said.

"Sparring?" The others asked.

"Play fighting, for want of a better term." Shahirah replied. "And I think they're killing each other. What do you reckon, Inuyasha?"

"I reckon you're right." He responded as a loud crashing noise was heard.

The others nodded in agreement.

Abdul stood up and stretched his wings, almost hitting Inuyasha in the head.

"Oh, sorry half-breed." He said smoothly.

"Abdul!" Shahirah cried, looking at Abdul in shock. She had never, in the twelve years that she had been his Rider, heard him say that.

"What?"

"Take it back!"

"No!"

Shahirah brought her fingers to her lips and he shivered.

"Sorry. God."

Shahirah shot Abdul a warning glance and he turned away.

Contacting the male dragon mentally, she immediately began spouting off at him.

_**What's gotten into you, Abdul? I've always known you were prejudiced, but Inuyasha is our friend! **_

_**That doesn't spare him from being a half-breed. **_

_**That doesn't spare **__**you**__** from being hated by everyone in the pack, including myself, savvy? **_

Abdul did not reply.

Satisfied with her tongue-lashing, Shahirah turned to Inuyasha to assess his view of the remark.

"I really don't like that…thing." Inuyasha muttered, not giving Abdul enough respect to even call him a dragon.

"Abdul has a prejudiced mind, Inuyasha. I have tried and failed at curing him from it. Dragons are some of the most headstrong creatures in the world, other than you." He stared at her and she giggled. "Just kidding. Try to ignore him, okay?"

He nodded. Shahirah turned on her heel, heading over to Sami, who had just arrived, to tend to a deep cut under his left eye when a whooshing sound was heard from over her head.

Everyone looked up, and Shahirah, after a second of sniffing, said, "You're not a hawk, so quit imitating one and come down here!"

The others gave her a confused stare before returning their eyes to the sky in time to see a blur of red come to the ground and stop.

Before them, stood a dragon.

The dragon's smooth scales were a bright and blinding crimson, with wings that looked about ten feet longer than Abdul's. Atop its long, slender neck, the dragon's head was triangular shaped, with the nose ending in a fine point. Spines, which were currently lying flat, started at the front part of the dragon's spine and went down to the base of the tail. The tail ended in a sharp and deadly looking arrowhead. The dragon's smooth muscles rippled as it moved to bow before Shahirah, its wings stretching out until the three toes on each wing lay perpendicular to its head.

"Good day to you, Shahirah." The dragon said, and the others could tell instantly that the dragon was male.

"Good day to you as well, Alkazaar." Shahirah replied as she bent her upper half into a bow. Then the two straightened up.

"Um…" Inuyasha grunted, not interested in meeting another Abdul.

"Oh. Well, this is Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and…Inuyasha." Shahirah announced to Alkazaar, pointing to each person as his or her respective name was called.

"Inuyasha?" Alkazaar stepped forward, looking Inuyasha in the eye. "He looks awfully like Taishio, doesn't he?"

"Yes. He is Taishio's son." Shahirah said, looking at Inuyasha.

"Son? I thought Taishio's son looked like a female." Alkazaar said in confusion, and everyone erupted in laughter.

"Y-yes he does, but this is his _other_ son." Shahirah managed to say, wiping a tear of laughter from the corner of her eye.

"Other?"

"That's what I said. But yes, Alkazaar, Taishio had two sons."

"Separate mothers, or no?"

"Uhhh…" Shahirah turned to Inuyasha. "Do you have a different mother from Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes." Inuyasha said, not sure where this was going.

"Hm. That must mean that Sesshoumaru's mother wasn't a very good mate, or you had the perfect mother, Inuyasha." Alkazaar said.

"Er…"

"I'll take that as the latter was correct?"

"Um, you could say that…"

"That would explain why your father mated twice. Most don't." Alkazaar stated. "By the way, Shahirah, I was told to give this to you."

Taking the scroll Alkazaar handed her, she quickly read the contents and nodded. Inuyasha peered over her shoulder to look at the scroll and blinked.

"I can't read this." He said, jabbing at the scroll with a clawed finger.

"Of course you can't, stupid, it's written in Arabic." Shahirah said, placing a hand on Inuyasha's forehead and pushing him back. "Now go away." (A/N: I do this all the time to Ammar, who, like Sami, is my real-life brother.)

Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha, but the scene had been rather amusing.

Abdul wasn't interested in what was happening; he was a little too busy glaring daggers at Alkazaar to notice.

Snapping her fingers to catch her steed's attention, Shahirah said, "We're going to have to take a little detour. Don't complain, Inuyasha, you might enjoy this."

Abdul glanced at her, then, after silently sealing Alkazaar's death, stood up and strode over to her.

"Inuyasha, you're going to have to ride Alkazaar, because he is coming with us." Shahirah said.

"Why?" Abdul and Inuyasha whined, but for very different reasons.

"Inuyasha, because you have to, and Abdul, live with it."

Alkazaar stepped over to Inuyasha. "You've never ridden a dragon, have you?"

"Er, no."

"It's not that hard. Get on, and we'll have a practice flight until the others are ready so that you can get used to it, okay?"

"Keh."

"I take that as a yes."

Inuyasha, who realized that he had no choice in the matter, mounted the dragon and settled himself.

"You're going to ride bareback?" Shahirah called. Inuyasha turned to see her putting a saddle on Abdul, who was also wearing a bridle.

When he did not reply, Shahirah turned and, rummaging through a small bag, pulled out a pinch of glittering pink powder. Muttering a few incantations. She then threw it onto the ground, and a bridle and saddle appeared.

Picking them up, she carried them to Inuyasha, then saddled and bridled Alkazaar. "Have fun." She said before heading back over to Abdul.

Inuyasha remounted and examined the saddle. It was made of smooth black leather and had small gold buckles that held the girth in place. The bridle wasn't different, made of the same leather and the same gold buckles.

Suddenly, he felt Alkazaar shift and the dragon's voice echoed through his mind.

_**Hold on tight. **_

Suddenly, they were in the air. Inuyasha clung to the reins for dear life as they careened past a few trees before Alkazaar settled into a smooth pace, his wings barely moving.

"Whoa." Inuyasha breathed as he examined the scenery. "You dragons are so lucky, it's so beautiful up here."

_**Yes we are. But people seem to think that we aren't worth much and slaughter us for our meat, scales, fangs and claws. **_Alkazaar's voice echoed through Inuyasha's mind, revealing the sad truth as to why there where so few dragons.

_**Are you serious? **_

_**As serious as a heart attack on a human baby, Inuyasha. **_

_**Whoa. People are so careless. **_

_**As they are with being prejudiced against certain people or races, like you, being hanyou, or like me, having my…**_ Alkazaar paused at this point, searching for the right word. Finding it, he continued. _**Disability… **_

_**Your disability? What do you mean by that? **_Inuyasha had never been so curious in his life. Alkazaar seemed perfectly fine to him.

Alkazaar sighed before explaining. _**You know how Shahirah is Abdul's Rider, correct?**_

_**Yes. **_

_**Well, a dragon cannot hatch unless it has found a suitable person who can become its Rider. **_

Finally, Inuyasha understood. _**You are considered disabled because you hatched without knowing whether you can find a suitable Rider or not. **_

_**You catch on quickly, Ashkiak. **_

_**Ashkiak? **_

_**The ancient word for 'Intelligent One.' **_

Inuyasha beamed, but he was disturbed as a roar came from overhead.

"Come on you two! Quit wallowing in whatever maleish conversation you are having and hurry up!" Shahirah called from overhead. Abdul stretched his wings as far out as they would go, his aqua scales glittering in the sunlight.

_**Sorry Shahirah, just having an important conversation on the aspects of life with Inu-ashkiak. **_Alkazaar said, stretching his mental barriers to Shahirah as well.

_**Ashkiak? What did he do to get that name? **_She asked in surprise.

_**He caught on to my 'disability' quickly enough to earn it, Shahirah-fraiskar. **_

_**Fraiskar? What does that mean? **_Inuyasha asked, determined to ask Alkazaar to teach him the ancient language when he got the chance.

_**Fraiskar means 'Pure Hearted One.' **_Alkazaar said.

_**I feel left out. When you get the chance, could you teach me the ancient language? **_

_**Anask bliangar inzai, Inu-ashkiak.**_

_**What? **_

_**I'd be pleased to, Inu-ashkiak. **_

Inuyasha stared out into the horizon. Going to a new place by means of new transportation excited him, and the excitement of learning a new language seemed to make him feel more worldly and experienced. He felt as though he had finally found where he belonged, here, riding to a new place on the back of a dragon.

Without wondering where they were going in the slightest, he settled back in the saddle and allowed Alkazaar's steady wing beats to lull him to sleep.

**What a nice ending to a chapter, huh? Seven pages on Word, so my length has improved greatly. I feel happy that I got this up; I know you readers are pissed at me for taking so long. But firebug29, you need to update **_**Won't Upset the Pace on Distant Stars **_**(how the title relates to the story is beyond me). I feel a little tired. Maybe because I was working so hard to get this up for ya'll, that I forgot to rest my eyes, huh? So give this authoress a hand; I missed a homework assignment because of this story. **

**Luffies, **

**Shahirah Abal **

**P.S. Testing something here…**

**I was born to be a pickle in a monkey's body. **

**If the text above (I was born to be a pickle in a monkey's body) comes up in a different font, then YAY! If not, then whatever. **


End file.
